


Advice For Pining Werewolves

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's trapped in a romantic comedy, F/M, Gen, M/M, those meddlesome teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's trapped in a high school rom com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice For Pining Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek, Derek gets advice from the pack (Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Danny, etc.) on how to woo Stiles. Hopefully this is what anon wanted.

“He likes Batman,” declares Scott, abruptly upon arrival at Derek’s front door. He’s carrying an archival box labelled “Top Sekretz”. He thrusts the box into Derek’s arms. “This should help.”

He’s back on his sorry excuse for a 10 speed bike before Derek can find the appropriate scowl. He drops the box on the new kitchen table that still wobbles when too much weight is not evenly distributed. The box is stacked with a varying array of comic books with yellow post-its sticking out of them with Scott’s illegible chicken scratch which is a mash up of emoticons and textspeak. Complete with capslock. Derek refrains from rolling his eyes. He’s actually read half of the comics in the box. There’s more than one reason he enjoys listening Stiles’ run-on conversations.

He grabs an unfamiliar graphic novel published from last year and settles himself in the den.

\---

Allison pops out of nowhere from behind a cereal display in the grocery store. Derek barely twitches his brow but silently berates himself for not noticing her earlier. His mind on the innumerable household items he somehow found lacking around his house. Like detergent.

“Hi!” she smiles brightly. She doesn’t even flinch at his glare. Derek sighs internally, he’s losing his touch.

“You should get some pop-tarts,” she suggests with a rattle of a box. “Brown sugar ones.”

Derek frowns. “I don’t have a toaster.”

Allison wilts before recovering. “He likes ‘em untoasted too.”

“Oh, shoot! My mom!” Before Derek can get a word in she waggles her fingers and ducks around to the next aisle.

Derek grabs another box on a whim. It can’t hurt.

\---

Derek finds himself in the video store on Thursday night. He’s not even remotely surprised that it’s still in business. Beacon Hills works has always been five years behind the rest of the world. But he’s shocked that Laura’s card is still valid. Her seven dollar late fee for Teen Wolf made him smile. She always enjoyed Hollywood’s campy werewolves.

He’s contemplating the new releases when Jackson sidles up to him.

“He hasn’t seen the new Sherlock,” says Jackson. Derek looks at his beta with a frown. Jackson looks back with an earnest expression. Derek looks down to see Jackson’s holding a copy of “The Notebook”. Jackson flushes awkwardly.

“Back on with Lydia,” he coughs out. “Maybe we can double. Lydia likes double dates.”

Derek’s starting to wonder if he has any secrets from his pack. Things were easier when it was just him. Boring. But suddenly he feels like he’s trapped in some kind of high school rom com where he’s the awkward protagonist. He thought he was past this when he graduated.

\---

“You should tell him he’s attractive,” says Danny out of the blue. Derek actually feels like voluntarily eating wolfsbane. He hasn’t even decided which is worse, Stiles being oblivious or how everyone feels the need to put in their two cents on his lack of a love life.

“And that will work?” he says, because he actually doesn’t hate Danny. He’s probably the least irritating out of them all. Well, aside from Stiles. Who apparently is the only one not clued into Derek’s pining. Thank God.

“He’s really insecure,” Danny says sagely. “Or you could just walk around without a shirt.”

Derek’s proud that he doesn’t flush at the casual once over Danny gives him.

\---

“The Spring Formal is coming,” says Lydia, pushing her way into his house despite his protests. He wonders how he lost his _striking fear into teenagers_ mojo. He also wonders why mojo is part of his vocabulary. The answer is probably Stiles. It’s a running theme that’s been eating away at Derek’s resolve to pine away in peace. Despite everyone’s need to meddle.

“We’re going as a group,” Lydia continues. “So get a suit.”

Derek scowls and Lydia doesn’t bat an eye. “We’ll be even numbers.”

“I’m not-” he begins before Lydia hands him two tickets. 

“I already took the money from your wallet. Make sure you take him to dinner first.”

Derek blinks at the card stock.

\---

He’s never going to admit it but he owes them all for getting Stiles into his arms. No matter how many times Stiles steps on his feet. He’s werewolf, he’ll heal.


End file.
